Lyga Royale
The game of soccer, or trilats in Rizne, is a relatively recent arrival to the sporting venue in the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania. It is believed that trilats was introduced into Zartanian society around 1270(Z.C.) by the Terramarcians. Within the relatively few years that the game has existed in Zartanian society, it has flourished to become the widest-played sport in the Kingdom. On July 12, 1362, the Zartanian Soccer Federation, or Trilats Federaztu vun Zeok'Tu, was formed in Cazniev to "be the nation's controlling and governing body concerning the regulation of soccer within the Kingdom." In January 1365, after the union of Western and Eastern Zartania into the Greater Zartanian Empire, the TFZ underwent its greatest change to date. In order to include Western Zartanians in the sport of trilats, and to better prepare Western Zartanian players for the rigors of international play, the TFZ was reorganized into two leagues. The Lyga Royale, or Royal League, is the continuation of the original TFZ, incorporating the same teams. The Lyga Eraztul, or Western League, was created to house the new Western Zartanian teams. The Lyga Eraztul began with twelve (12) member-teams split into two groups: the Castle Conference and the Sword Conference. The Lyga Royale currently has twenty (20) member-teams, which are split into two divisions: the North Conference, and the South Conference. In both leagues, the two conference winners play each other at the end of the season to determine the league champions, who play each other in King Bruno Stadium in Imperial City for the TFZ Trophy each year. Below you can find the latest news about the Lyga Royale, a list of past Lyga Royale Champions, and information about the current Lyga Royale ''teams. Lyga Royale Champions 1377: TDB 1376: 1375: 1374: 1373: 1372: 1371: 1370: 1369: 1368: 1367: Fort Orkalyn Spirit (25-13-2 overall, 11-6-1 in conference) 1366: ''Season cancelled 1365: Kasrall Lightning (20-16-3 overall, 10-5-3 in conference) 1364: Madisonia Eagles (16-7-5 overall, 8-3-2 in conference) 1363: Thornbush Dragons (15-1-3 overall, 9-1-1 in conference) 1362: Alfacron Planets (9-4-2 overall, 5-3-1 in conference) North Conference StingRays.gif|Albion Harbor Sting Rays Gornick Field, Albion Harbor, Vilice Head Coach: Michael Rescigno Planets.gif|Alfacron Planets Planetarium Field, Alfacron, Skylands Head Coach: Gregory Buske Bears.gif|Cantonev Bears Hibernia Field, Cantonev, Death Lands Head Coach: Karl Polinski Wolves.gif|Castle Axanar Wolves The Wolf Den, Castle Axanar, Germanya Head Coach: Kevin Kerestes Troopers.gif|Cazniev Troopers SF Memorial Stadium, Cazniev, Guldavya Head Coach: Mariel Mikiniev Warriors.gif|Darenall Warriors Darenall Municipal Field, Darenall, Desdarca Head Coach: Sar Drinkalha guilders.gif|Haddock Cove Guilders Haddock Cove Marymen Municipal Park, Haddock Cove Head Coach: Daniel Yerrick Crowns.gif|Imperial City Crowns Royal Crown Stadium, Imperial City Head Coach: Franz Povrik icebergs.gif|Perikarsia Icebergs Johan vun Moltke Memorial Stadium, Perikarsia, Northern Peninsula Head Coach: Jonathan Waltern Dragons.gif|Thornbush Dragons KFU Warrior Field, King Fredrik University, Thornbush, Black Water Head Coach: Mik Seusa South Conference MenofWar.gif|Claw Anchorage Men-of-War Imperial Navy Memorial Stadium, Claw Anchorage, Subaria Head Coach: Douglas Verapin Newts.gif|Dragon Cave Newts The Dragon Cave Arena, Dragon Cave, Dragoonta Head Coach: Lind Henze Sharks.gif|Eastharbor Sharks Henry Duraq Stadium, Eastharbor, Brytanea Head Coach: Louis Villhauer spirit.gif|Fort Orkalyn Spirit The Netherworld, Fort Orkalyn, Corynthea Head Coach: Edward Linton heralds.gif|Fredrik Island Heralds Talerak Stadium, Lakeport, Eybalca Head Coach: John Kassa Lightning.gif|Kasrall Lightning Municipal Field, Kasrall, Corynthea Head Coach: Eriki Yenvikal colonials.gif|Kunn Federon Colonials Ashbourne-Ecent Memorial Stadium, Mutánt, Kunn Federon Head Coach: Mark Kreegre Eagles.gif|Madisonia Eagles Eddie Dean Field at Booster Park, Madisonia, Medotia Head Coach: William Tanner Serpents.gif|Nomar Serpents The Battleground, Nomar, Nomar Head Coach: Alfred Hallenbak generals.gif|Orcton Generals Army Soldiers Memorial Field, Central Medotia Military Technical College, Orcton, Medotia Head Coach: Mork Dunman Category:Football Category:Football league systems Category:Sports Category:Zartania